At The Breaking Point
by Firestorm-244
Summary: This is a Hikaru song fic, done to a Liknkin Park song. Some of you may be wondering why I chose a song like this, well it's 'cause I haven't really seen any Hikaru angst song fics done to a darkish song. This takes place from the 2nd season beging to abo


Fragile   
At the Breaking point   
  
  
Hikaru bolted upright, icey cold dropplets of sweat ran down her face. Tears brimming. "It can't be... How could it be? But I know it must be real..." Her whole body shook fiercly. "I can't take this..." She quietly spoke as she clutched her head. She had been having that dream again, no. Not a dream, a nightmare. Her mind was a jumble. She was recalling fragments of her dream. Shadowed figures accused her, taunted her and had surrounded her. Hikaru saw images of herself as she slew the two Cefirian lovers.   
  
"Emaraude Hime...Sol Zagato...I, I killed them both!" Her heart ached every time she thought about it. Those thoughts, those memories, they even tourmented her in her sleep. Hikaru sat there in the shadows of her room and silently wept uncontrollably...   
  
  
  
*I cannot take this anymore.   
Saying everything I said before...   
All these words they make no sense,   
I found bliss in ignorence.   
Less I here the less you say,   
You'll find that out anyway.   
(Just like before...)*   
  
  
  
Umi-chan, Fuu-chan and herself had returned mysteriously to Cefiro, only just a few weeks ago. They had been briefed on Cefiro's crisis and even though they were told the upcoming battles had nothing to do with them. All three girls had decided on their own, to fight for Cefiro and its people.   
  
"Who... are they?" Hikaru wondered as she paced around the room. Mokona had already fallen asleep and she had no wish to wake him, however she herself could not find the sleep her young body so desperatly craved. She tried with all her might to make out their features, but to no avail. All she could see were their silouets. Her dream had been so vague. What had it mean't? 'It's probably nothing.' The virtically challenged girl attempted to convince herself. "Nothing at all... Nothing to worry about. Just... A dream..."   
  
How ever the knight of fire was unable to shake off Nova's words. Every word that came out of her mouth, had unnerved Hikaru. The tone though sounding innocent enough, hid the girls pscychotic nature.   
  
  
*Everything you say to me...   
(Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!)   
I need a little room to breathe...   
('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, I'm about to break!)*   
  
  
  
'Just a dream... nothing to worry about...'   
  
  
  
*I find the answers aren't so clear...   
Wish I could find a way to disappear.   
All these thoughts they make no sense,   
I found bliss in ignorence.   
Nothing seems to go away,   
Over and over again.   
(Just like before...)*   
  
  
  
'Nova was made for me? She's apart of me?' Hikaru thought. "I don't understand...How can that be?" Hikaru sat quietly contemplating in the dark. Her sword had been shattered during the battle between herself and that pink haired devil. She couldn't fight now, more vulnerable than ever before. Hikaru would have to depend on, and burden the others, all because of her own weakness.   
  
It was a rather unpleasent feeling, to be helpless...A feeling she had become all to farmilliar with recently.   
  
  
  
*Everything you say to me...   
(Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!)   
I need a little room to breathe...   
('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, I'm about to break!)   
Everything you say to me...   
(Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!)   
I need a little room to breathe...   
('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, I'm about to break!)*   
  
  
  
"Tell me lantis, are you in love with Hikaru?" Nova questioned the the tall, black armored magic swordsmen. A sly mischievious smile had crept on her face. She was delighted to see Hikaru suffer like this.   
  
Hikaru went ghost white, her breathe held. She new the answer to that question and could not bare to here it. She felt herself breaking as she pressed her hands painfully against her ears. His words were barely audible, however she heard him perfectly. 'NO!' she screamed inside as she felt herself fall into the black abyss below her. With Nova laughing all the while...   
  
  
  
*Break.*   
  
  
'I'm a murderer...'   
  
  
  
*Break.*   
  
  
'I killed his brother...'   
  
  
  
*Break.*   
  
  
  
'The pillar as well...'   
  
  
  
*Break.*   
  
  
  
'I was such a fool,'   
  
  
  
*Break.*   
  
  
  
'To think he would ever love me.'   
  
  
  
*Break.*   
  
  
  
'How could he?'   
  
  
  
*Break.*   
  
  
  
'I killed those two...and a part of me enjoyed it.'   
  
  
  
*Shut up when I'm talking to you!   
Shut up!*   
  
  
  
"The Magic Knights killed my elder brother Zagato." Lantis' words pierced through her heart like shards of ice.   
  
  
  
*Shut up!*   
  
  
  
'I can never forgive myself.'   
  
  
  
*Shut up!*   
  
  
  
The truth slapped her across the face repeatedly.   
  
  
  
*Shut up when I'm talking to you!*   
*Shut up!*   
  
  
'I don't want to here it anymore...'   
  
  
  
*Shut up!*   
  
  
  
'I can't take it...'   
  
  
  
*Shut up!*   
  
  
  
'I can't.'   
  
  
  
*SHUT UP!*   
  
  
  
"You killed them." Nova's voice echoed   
  
  
  
*I'm about to break!*   
  
  
  
She felt cold and alone in the darkness.   
  
  
  
*Every thing you say to me...   
(Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!)   
I need a little room to breathe...   
('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, I'm about to break!)   
Everything you say to me...   
(Takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!)   
I need a little room to breathe...   
('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to...)*   
  
*Break!* 


End file.
